Snape's Heaven
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: El único objetivo de Severus esa noche era acabar con alguien que durante años había detestado y temido, nunca fue su intención invocar magia oscura. Y si se desmayó por la descarga de magia que sintió segundos después, fue algo a lo que no le tomó importancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Snape's Heaven**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

 **Resumen:** **Su único objetivo era acabar con alguien que durante años había detestado y temido, nunca fue su intención invocar magia oscura. Y si se desmayó por la descarga de magia que sintió segundos después, fue algo a lo que no le tomó importancia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 _ **Junio, 1977.**_

Severus Snape se apareció en el lugar, sin hacer el menor ruido; aún cuando apenas había obtenido el permiso para hacer uso de ello. Se felicitó mentalmente del resultado satisfactorio. Aunque de todas formas, el parque estaba a oscuras y no había ni un alma rondando. El viento empujaba un par de columpios que chirriaban, e hizo una mueca amarga al notarlo.

Nunca antes había recorrido el camino a su casa con tanta calma. Con temor, furia o incluso la amargura recorriendo su cuerpo, sí. Pero nunca con calma. Una calma que parecía incluso tétrica.

A unos metros de su casa, observó a un hombre ebrio tambaleándose por la calle. Era conocido de su padre, pero lo ignoró incluso si el hombre hizo amago de reconocerlo, para después negar con la cabeza y seguir su camino hacia su casa. O al parque, a dormir a la intemperie.

Un par de zancadas más y llegó. Ni siquiera tuvo que murmurar un _Alohomora_ , pues la puerta estaba entreabierta. Posiblemente su padre sabía que siendo mago ya era mayor de edad, y no lo esperaba en casa ese verano. Quizás simplemente no le importaba. Sí, seguro era eso.

Depositó el baúl lleno de libros y materiales en el marco de la entrada e ingresó. Frunció la nariz cuando el pútrido olor a alcohol inundó sus fosas nasales. Encendió la varita y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No se sorprendió en absoluto de encontrar a Tobias a los pies del sofá, con una botella vaciando su contenido en el suelo y algo más a sus pies. Probablemente vómito.

El hombre estaba en un estado entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez, pues al notar la insistente luz apuntándole se cubrió el rostro y parpadeó, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz después de haber estado sumido en la oscuridad tanto tiempo.

—¿Severus...? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Creí que no volverías más! — espetó el hombre, arrastrando las palabras. Se sujetó el sofá y se levantó, irguiéndose y haciendo notar que aún seguía siendo unos centímetros más alto que su hijo.

Por milésimas de segundo el adolescente sintió un nudo en su estómago similar al temor que experimentaba desde niño cada vez que hacía algo incorrecto a los ojos de su padre. Pero pronto se recuperó y se reprendió de ello. Ya no tenía por qué temer. Tobias ya no representaba un peligro para él, sólo era el último obstáculo del que se debía deshacer para entregarse a los mortífagos.

Aferró el libro de Pociones Avanzadas -heredado por su madre- que permanecía fielmente escondido debajo de la túnica, cómo recordatorio del por qué haría eso. Y sus intenciones debieron revelarse en su rostro, pues Tobias por primera vez en su vida además de verlo con temor al presenciar sus habilidades, retrocedió, con las manos en alto.

Pero si Tobias no se había detenido antes, él definitivamente no le concedería esa tácita petición.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

El chorro de luz verde salió de su varita e impactó en el pecho de Tobias, en el momento justo en el que podía contemplar un sentimiento peculiar resplandecer en sus ojos antes de que se apagaran. Pero lo ignoró, porque por más remordimiento que su padre sintiera, él jamás lo perdonaría.

Su único objetivo era acabar con alguien que durante años había detestado y temido, nunca fue su intención invocar magia oscura. Y si se desmayó por la descarga de magia que sintió segundos después, fue algo a lo que no le tomó importancia.

 _ **Febrero, 1996.**_

Le estaba costando horrores concentrarse. La ansiedad estaba comenzando a crispar sus nervios, y por más que Snape insistiese en ayudarlo a completar su tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore -o de al menos proveerle alguna poción para que se relajase- él seguía negándose. Porque recibir ayuda sería signo de debilidad. ¡Y él no era débil!

Inhaló aire y lo soltó, sintiendo el frío llenar su cuerpo. Y tal vez su alma también. Probó de nuevo con el armario, pero éste todavía no respondía cómo debía. Todavía no funcionaba lo suficientemente bien cómo para ingresar al castillo la cantidad de personas que necesitaba.

Suspiró frustrado, y pateó uno de los innumerables muebles que se encontraba en aquella peculiar habitación. Un libro cayó a sus pies, y él lo miró con recelo antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y comenzar a hojearlo, en un intento por distraerse un momento antes de continuar con el estrés en el que estaba sumido recientemente.

Una página llamó su atención. No eran la cantidad de Pociones que se mostraban, con apuntes sobre los escritos o incluso lo viejo que parecía el libro. Una simple palabra que resaltó en sus vagos ojos y lo hizo fruncir el ceño, con la rabia naciendo en su estómago.

 _Sectumsempra: Sólo para utilizarlo en enemigos._

Era el hechizo que Potter había proferido contra él. El que lo había dejado sangrando abundantemente. Cerró el libro con estrépito, guardando el libro en su túnica y saliendo de la Sala de Menesteres a largas zancadas. Estaba claro que sí ese libro le había enseñado a Potter a herirlo, él podría utilizarlo en su contra más tarde que temprano, se dijo.

O incluso, lo guiaría para cumplir la tarea que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado.

— _Éste libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo._ —leyó esa noche. E hizo una mueca, mientras comenzaba a hojearlo. Pero pronto perdió el interés al no encontrar algo relevante a primera vista. Las ansias estaban consumiéndolo así que lo lanzó a su baúl despreocupadamente.

* * *

 ** _Francamente, estoy sorprendida de escribir algo así. Lo juro. Es la primera vez que lo hago, pero espero que les guste._**

 ** _¡Si te gustó, deja un rw! ¡Si no te gustó, deja un rw!_**

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snape's Heaven**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

 **Resumen:** **Su único objetivo era acabar con alguien que durante años había detestado y temido, nunca fue su intención invocar magia oscura. Y si se desmayó por la descarga de magia que sintió segundos después, fue algo a lo que no le tomó importancia. Angst.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **Julio, 2022.**

 _Scorpius,_

 _He estado conversando con Albus. Él tiene la corazonada de que James ha obtenido el Mapa del Merodeador sin que su padre se entere, lo cual pone en riesgo nuestros planes. Ya no podremos estudiarlo cómo habríamos querido, pero aún tenemos la posibilidad de que ese mapa no sea tan fiel como antes debido a los cambios que ha sufrido el castillo después de la reconstrucción._

 _Aún así, ¡estoy muy emocionada! Me ha llegado mi carta indicando mis calificaciones en los TIMO's, ¡y he sacado 8 extraordinarios! A papá le dio gracia que no aplicara para Adivinación, pero no veo la gracia. Albus sacó 6 Extraordinarios! ¡Estaba muy feliz!_

 _Faltan pocos días para que regresemos al colegio. y en dos días iremos con nuestras familias a comprar los nuevos materiales y libros de texto al Callejón Diagón. Sí, sé que parece algo descuidado dejar la compra a los últimos días, pero han pasado muchas cosas últimamente. ¡Esperamos verte ahí!_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Rose._

Una sonrisa divertida floreció en los labios del heredero de los Malfoy. Releyó minuciosamente la carta un par de veces más, notando que no había ni muestra de afecto en sus letras, pero le restó importancia. Él sabía que había algo ahí, sólo era cuestión de seguir trabajándolo. No es cómo él fuera igual de demostrativo.

Decidió guardar la carta en el cajón de su escritorio, doblándola pulcramente y depositándola con un montón de misivas más que permanecían atadas con una cinta roja. No tenía prisa por responder cuando no tenía noticias relevantes salvo sus calificaciones en los TIMO's.

Se levantó y decidió verificar si su padre ya había llegado de la reunión en el Ministerio. Al ver únicamente a su madre Astoria y su tía Daphne conversando y tomando el té. supuso que aún estaba ocupado.

—¡Pero si es el pequeño Scorpius! ¡Ven aquí! —escuchó decir a su tía Daphne. No pudo evitar sonreír con algo de bochorno antes de acercarse a que le apretaran las mejillas. —¡Pero si eres la copia misma de Draco a su edad! Y mira cuánto has crecido.

—¡Daphne, le vas a desgraciar las mejillas! —se quejó Astoria, aunque sin poder reprimir una sonrisa en sus labios.

Scorpius se sentó junto a ellas, escuchándolas atentamente conversar aunque revolviendo vagamente su té con la cuchara. Las escuchaba conversar acerca de sus abuelos Greengrass, y pasar a otros temas; por lo general sobre eventos que habían acontecido recientemente.

El té se terminó para su tía Daphne, y ella preguntó si no habría más postres -pues ella secretamente tenía fascinación por ellos y cada vez que iba de visita se permitía comer más de los que alguna vez admitiría- entonces su madre se levantó un momento para ir por una tarta que ella misma había cocinado.

Tía Daphne aprovechó ese momento en el que su madre se dirigía a la cocina para girarse a Scorpius, con una sonrisa que el rubio conocía.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo, querida tía Daphne?

La mujer lanzó una risita, y sacó del interior de su bolso un pequeño paquetito. Scorpius lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo, impasible, cómo si no hubiera sucedido aquello.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con eso. —advirtió Daphne, y Scorpius asintió solemne. —De acuerdo. Confío en ti, Scorpius.

Astoria regresó con la tarta, ofreciéndoles a ambos una rebanada. Scorpius degustó el postre, preguntándose qué habría en el interior del paquete. Después de unos minutos -en los que repitió una vez más el postre- se despidió y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Sin vacilación se lanzó sobre su cama y desenvolvió el paquete. Parpadeó al ver el objeto entre sus manos. No tenía ni idea de lo que era.

* * *

 _ **¡Tadán! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 ** _Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw. Si tienes alguna teoría de qué va esto, deja un rw._**

 ** _KovatePrivalski97: No te preocupes, al principio de mi idea no sabía cómo desarrollarlo así que también estoy en blanco. ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, y suerte con tu fic! Espero que, aunque cortito, te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!_**

 ** _¡Saludos a todos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snape's Heaven**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

 **Resumen:** **Su único objetivo era acabar con alguien que durante años había detestado y temido, nunca fue su intención invocar magia oscura. Y si se desmayó por la descarga de magia que sintió segundos después, fue algo a lo que no le tomó importancia. Angst.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Había decidido no tocar el aparato que su tía Daphne le había dado. No tenía idea de lo que era o lo que hacía, así que primero debía investigar. Le había mandado su respuesta a Rose minutos después de inspeccionar con la mirada su regalo, hasta rendirse.

Habían acordado verse en el Callejón Diagón en un par de días. Albus también estaría ahí. El heredero de los Malfoy tenía un raro sentimiento, tenía ansias de mostrar su regalo pero se sentía desilusionado al no saber qué representaba en realidad.

Sabía que era probable que Rose o tal vez Albus pudieran reconocer lo que era. pero él también quería investigarlo, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca en su casa para comenzar a leer sobre objetos mágicos. Aunque sin el nombre, y con pocas ilustraciones en los libros, era bastante difícil.

Comenzó a aburrirse, y acomodó los libros de vuelta en las estanterías dónde los había tomado. Suspiró pesadamente, con el pensamiento de que debería descansar y relajarse. Con manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió hacia su habitación, aunque antes de llegar, se detuvo frente al despacho privado de su padre.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio. Nuevamente su padre estaba en el Ministerio de Magia, así que probablemente se tardaría un par de horas más.

Con la emoción cosquilleando desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la raíz de su cabello, ingresó rápidamente a la habitación. No era la primera vez que entraba. Al ser niño solía escabullirse muchas veces, siendo atrapado en múltiples ocasiones por su padre o por su madre. Pero cuando había empezado su educación en Hogwarts, su padre lo había invitado personalmente a entrar.

Y le había mostrado una habitación conjunta. Era su espacio personal en dónde resguardaba una colección increíble de objetos sobre las Artes Oscuras. Todo estaba en perfecto estado, pues su padre era sólo admirador. Añoraba conocer los objetos, pero dejándolos en sus vitrinas, sin interés de utilizarlos.

Se dirigió a la pared detrás del escritorio de su padre, y golpeó con su varita cuatro veces de forma rítmica. Dio un paso hacia atrás expectante, y un segundo después la pared se dividió en dos y se descubrió tras de sí el lugar en dónde el distinguido Draco Malfoy mantenía su colección de objetos mágicos oscuros.

Tenía suma curiosidad sobre lo que podría podría encontrar ahí. Tal vez alguna pista sobre lo que era el regalo de tía Daphne. O algo.

Un libro llamó su atención. Estaba en una vitrina y aunque sus pastas parecían similares a los otros, comprobó que sus páginas definitivamente eran mucho más viejas. Podía oler la antigüedad en el papel, cómo diría Rose. Lo tomó entre sus manos, examinándolo con curiosidad. Pociones Avanzadas. Si mal no recordaba, era el libro que les habían solicitado para ese año para quiénes continuarían con la asignatura de Pociones. Lo miró atentamente. Las tapas estaban desgastadas y sin color, y al pasar las hojas pudo olfatear el paso de los años impregnados en el papel.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Un retrato en la pared le habló. Era un hombre con cortinas de cabello grasiento enmarcando su rostro cetrino y una nariz ganchuda. Era el retrato del director Severus Snape, que aunque se encontraba en Hogwarts, también tenía su espacio en el despacho de su padre. Según él, a veces era interesante tener la compañía de su padrino en la pared.

—¿Le aburre la eternidad del castillo, profesor? —saludó, con una sonrisa.

—Scorpius Malfoy, — escuchó, y tanto él como el retrato apartaron sus miradas. Su padre lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, y sólo entonces el herededo de los Malfoy se percató que había dejado la pared-entrada abierta. Hizo una mueca, y el director del retrato resopló. —Sabes que no deberías rondar por aquí.

—Sí, lo sé, papá. El profesor Snape ya me lo dijo. — murmuró, intentando no agitarse. —Sólo estaba buscando algo. Tía Daphne me regaló algo, y creí que tal vez aquí podría saber lo que era y cómo se usaba.

Draco miró a su hijo de forma expectante, y Scorpius juraba internamente que dudaba de sus palabras. Entonces, se fijó en el libro que traía en las manos.

Sólo entonces Snape se fijó en lo que Scorpius tenía. Era un simple libro de Pociones Avanzadas, de sexto año. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención, aunque le parecía un objeto peculiar. Quiso seguir meditando, pero no debía darle importancia. Era un simple libro. Seguramente Malfoy lo guardaba sin percatarse.

—¿Eso que te regaló tiene que ver con las Pociones? —inquirió el retrato, con una mueca que aseguraba que no se creía ninguna de sus palabras.

—Err, tal vez.

Draco y Severus se mantuvieron en silencio hasta el que padre se acercó a su hijo para tomar el libro entre sus manos. Ciertamente, aún no sabía por qué lo guardaba. Tenía un significado, lo había estudiado, aunque sin intentar los hechizos que contenía, preguntándose siempre quién habría sido su propietario. No le preguntaría a Potter. Era, a fin de cuentas, tema zanjado que no abriría sólo por curiosidad.

Si tan sólo supiera.

—Puedes quedártelo. —sentenció, haciendo que Scorpius lo mirara con sorpresa. Draco le devolvió el libro. —Podríamos comprarte un ejemplar nuevo, pero si de verdad te interesa, tómalo.

Snape frunció el ceño, pero no replicó. No era una acción común en Malfoy permitir que su hijo llevara un objeto viejo en lugar de uno de primera clase. Lucius moriría, pensó con diversión. Pero Draco no era Lucius, y era evidente.

Scorpius sonrió un poco.

—Gracias, papá.

—Sólo prométeme... —interrumpió Draco, aunque titubeó al último segundo. Tras meditarlo, continuó. — que no lo usarás para meterte en problemas.

Scorpius asintió sin dudar.

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Severus! Si esa mascota no te hubiera matado, hoy tendrías 56 años '3 ¡¿por qué no bebiste leche de tejón?!_**

 ** _Bien, volviendo al tema, ¡si les gustó, dejen rw! ¡Si no les gustó, dejen rw! Si no dejan rw, Myrtle la Llorona vendrá por ustedes en la noche y los ahogará con sus lágrimas._**

 ** _KovatePrivalski97: Él sin duda es un bebé, cómo nuestro Severus algún día lo fue. ¡Y ya apareció! Y cómo te dije antes, seguirá apareciendo. Aunque a su manera eué ¡Gracias por leer! Y la trama se irá descifrando poco a poco. De hecho, creo que en unos capítulos más tendremos la idea. Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer y por reviewiar (?) ! Nos leemos :D_**

 ** _YyessyY: ¡Nee-san, gracias por leer y comentar! Pues al parecer ya diste con una, ahora sólo falta qué pasará con el regalo de Scorpius eue Severus ya apareció, y seguirá apareciendo. Aunque tal vez eso no sea bueno._**

 ** _¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Y deséenle un feliz cumpleaños al Príncipe Mestizo! ¡Lo merece!_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snape's Heaven**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.**_

 _ **Resumen: Su único objetivo era acabar con alguien que durante años había detestado y temido, nunca fue su intención invocar magia oscura. Y si se desmayó por la descarga de magia que sintió segundos después, fue algo a lo que no le tomó importancia.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

No encontró a Albus o a Rose sino hasta después de que hizo las compras con su madre. Astoria y Scorpius se detuvieron en la heladería Florean Fortescue para descansar, comiendo un postre. Y minutos después llegaron las familias Weasley y Potter, atestados de materiales para sus hijos.

Scorpius les dedicó una sonrisa y entonces los adultos se saludaron cordialmente -el padre de Rose hizo una mueca al verlo, pero al menos fue un poco más disimulado que las veces anteriores- así que Albus, Rose y él se colocaron en una mesa algo alejada mientras sus padres charlaban. A dos mesas de distancia, Lily y Hugo parloteaban sobre lo emocionados que estaban de volver al castillo.

—¿Y bien, Albus? ¿Pudiste conseguir la Capa Invisible? —Cuestionó Rose por lo bajo, mientras simulaba el movimiento de sus labios al llevarse la cucharilla de helado a la boca.

El muchacho de ojos verdes miró de reojo a la mesa dónde estaban sus padres antes de asentir imperceptiblemente. Sonrió de lado, antes de responder.

—Papá me ha dicho que puedo tenerla. Mamá se preocupó porque Lily le dijo que raramente me da tiempo de cenar, porque siempre estoy en la biblioteca. —explicó, saboreando su helado. —Así que habló con papá y él me hizo prometer que sólo la usaría en esos casos. Y me la dio.

Oh, sí. Porque Rose no era la única sabelotodo. En teoría, los tres eran muy buenos estudiantes. Pero en el reciente año, Albus era el que había pasado más tiempo en la biblioteca, investigando en diversas fuentes sobre la magia involuntaria. Sobre el cúmulo de magia en un mismo lugar y cómo esta se transformaba. Y aunque a Scorpius le había irritado tener a su compañero leyendo cómo poseído desde la mañana hasta el anochecer, sin duda le había traído grandes beneficios

Como acercarse a la chica Weasley.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Scorpius, que se limitaba a embarrar con helado algunas galletas y llevárselas a los labios. Al estar de espaldas a la mesa de los adultos, fácilmente pudo sacar un ejemplar algo viejo y roto de su morral, dónde guardaba algunas cosas que había comprado.

—Papá me dio este libro. Lo tenía en su colección privada.—presumió, e internamente se regocijó al notar que Rose rodaba los ojos. —Aunque por supuesto siempre puede ser de utilidad, ¿no? Uno nunca sabe lo que los libros esconden.

Recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero ver las mejillas de la muchacha Weasley colorearse por la vergüenza lo valía. Sin duda ella recordaba sus susurros en el oído al encontrarla distraída en las páginas de sus adorados libros. Ahora, su rostro se camuflaba con el color de su cabello. A su lado, Albus resopló, pidiéndoles comportarse con ese gesto.

—Ah, y tía Daphne me regaló ésto. —Dijo esta vez, sacando el paquete para que lo observaran.

El primero en tirar de él para desenvolverlo fue Albus. Aunque cómo Scorpius creyó, parecía confundido al ver el apartado. Rose, por el contrario, hizo una exclamación sorprendida y se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar.

—Es un giratiempo. — dijo la muchacha, de forma tan rápida que sus amigos no la entendieron. Al levantar la mirada, tuvo que repetirlo. —Es un giratiempo, Scorpius. Sirve para retroceder un par de horas en el día, por sí has olvidado hacer algo.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron entre sí, y muy dificilmente pudieron esconder las sonrisas que aparecieron en sus rostros.

—¡Fantástico, tía Daphne! Con esto, nada podrá detenernos. —celebró.

—No podemos usarlo a la ligera. ¡Ni siquiera debieron dártelo, eres muy joven!

Pero ni Scorpius ni Albus la escucharon, sino que el de ojos verdes sacó un fajo de papeles doblados entre sí de su túnica.

—Pero nos ayudará con el mapa, Rose. Eso no lo puedes negar. Y lo usaremos sólo si es necesario, cómo la capa. —aclaró, intentando apaciguar a la muchacha. Y aunque esta refunfuñó, ambos pudieron ver un pequeño brillo de travesura en sus ojos.

Ambos tenían la ambición pintada en sus rostros, por un proyecto personal que tenían desde hace un año. Pese a ser adolescentes, la inocencia aún se podía percibir en algunas de sus acciones. Cómo estar compartiendo helado, dos manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa, pasando desapercibidas de los demás, mientras entre palabras planeaban más y más.

Más tarde, cuando sus familias se despidieron, se dedicaron una última sonrisa cómplice antes de dar la vuelta. En un par de días más regresarían a su segundo hogar, Hogwarts, en dónde podían charlar y hacer cuánto podían y querían sin necesidad de usar mensajes encriptados.

* * *

 ** _Sé que los capítulos son muy cortitos. Me es fácil manejar el fic de esa forma, pero intentaré alargarlos conforme avance la historia._**

 ** _¡Tadán! Ahora ya saben qué le regaló Astoria a Scorpius. Tengo entendido que, después de la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios se destruyeron todos los giratiempos, pero no se sabe sí se crearon más después o no fue así. Bien, yo creo que el Ministerio no tenía por completo el registro de los giratiempos, ni todos en su posesión. Así que por eso. Ya veremos qué harán esos tres con él._**

 ** _¡Respondiendo rw's!_**

 ** _KovatePrivalski97: No me hago tonta. Es que pos yo quiero intrigar, pero no'más no me sale. xD Tendremos mucho Snape y mucho Scorpius para llevar :v /o/ En fin, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Nos leemos! x3_**

 ** _YyessyY: Nunca podré aprenderme tu nickname. Es cómo... lo escribo mientras lo leo en otra ventanilla y aún así lo escribo mal. En fin, espero que sigas intrigada. A veces se me escapan los dedazos, y es que estoy ciega y no tengo autocorrector. Y se me escapan. Sorry xD Ya veremos qué ocurre con el regalo que recibió Scorpius, y con ése libro que ahora tiene._**

 ** _Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw._**

 ** _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_**

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Snape's Heaven**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.**_

 _ **Resumen: Su único objetivo era acabar con alguien que durante años había detestado y temido, nunca fue su intención invocar magia oscura. Y si se desmayó por la descarga de magia que sintió segundos después, fue algo a lo que no le tomó importancia.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Después de despedir a sus padres, cargó su baúl y lo llevó al compartimento en el que Rose y Albus se encontraban, agitando sus manos al exterior, dejando atrás a su familia.

Los tres estudiantes ya estaban más que acostumbrados a esa rutina. Después de unos minutos, dejaron atrás la estación Kings Cross y se sumieron en un silencio, permitiendo que la nostalgia se instalara momentáneamente entre ellos. El dejar atrás por meses a su familia, y el anhelo de ir a aquel lugar que consideraban su segundo lugar. A fin de cuentas, Hogwarts no era mágico por ser una escuela de magos. Sino por acoger a los niños a tan tierna edad y verlos crecer.

Durante el trayecto, conversaron muy poco. Rose tenía un libro en sus manos, el cuál leía durante los prolongados silencios y dejaba de lado, con su dedo indicando la página, cuando alguno iniciaba conversación. Albus y Scorpius se limitaban a mirar al exterior. El paisaje desde la perpectiva del tren era muy llamativa.

Además, era su penúltimo año en Hogwarts. Debían y _querían_ aprovecharlo al máximo, así que cada momento contaba.

—... Entonces James le dijo a papá que Slytherin hizo trampa. Y se inició una batalla. Fue épico. —relató Albus, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Rose se secó una lágrima de tanto reír al recordar a su padre defendiendo al hermano mayor de Albus y a su madre intentando poner un punto medio a la discusión.

Scorpius rió también, hasta que la puerta corrediza del compartimento se movió. Y un chico portando el uniforme cuyos bordes eran rojos Gryffindor, les miró con sorna.

—¡Es que Slytherin sí hizo trampa! Gryffindor debió ganar la Copa de Quidditch. —se quejó. Era nada más que James Sirius Potter, el hermano mayor de Albus que los miraba cómo si eso fuera una verdad universal que ellos se negaban a aceptar. Rose y Albus resoplaron, sin dejar de sonreír. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—O tal vez Gryffindor fue demasiado arrogante y sigue sin aceptar que fue limpiamente derrotado. —comentó Scorpius.

James lo miró y frunció el ceño en su dirección, cómo si le molestara su presencia ahí. Siempre había sido así. El Gryffindor parecía no aceptarlo, mucho menos cerca de su hermano y su prima. Todo estaba bien. Slytherin podía ganar a Gryffindor y no sería nada. Pero el verdadero drama comenzaba cuando Scorpius Malfoy captaba la atención de James.

Malfoy no le tomaba importancia. En ralidad era una pequeña tensión entre ellos que había existido desde siempre. Nunca llegaba a más, pero siempre permanecía ahí. Y por más que Albus intentara hacerle pensar lo contrario, o que el gran Harry Potter hablara con su primogénito, nada cambiaría.

Pero Scorpius era inteligente y no se dejaba llevar.

—Cómo si eso fuera posible. No jugarías si no estuvieras seguro de una clara ventaja. —espetó el chico de séptimo, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su propio compartimento.

—¡James! —riñó Albus, pero no es cómo si hiciera alguna diferencia. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mientras Scorpius jugueteaba distraídamente con un caramelo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Deberíamos colocarnos las túnicas. —murmuró Rose, levantándose y abriendo su baúl. Fue la primera en salir, dejando a ambos Slytherin a solas.

Se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

—Seguro le estresa que algo pueda retrasarnos.

Scorpius asintió ante el comentario de su amigo. Desenvolvió con lentitud el caramelo, y se lo llevó a la boca. El cielo estaba oscureciéndose, signo de que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran al castillo.

—No nos detendrá. El nuevo Mapa del Merodeador estará listo antes de que pasemos a séptimo. —aseguró, guiñándole el ojo a modo de promesa.

Estaban seguros. Serían los primeros en recorrer de punta a punta el castillo. Desvelarían y escribirían cada secreto del castillo que encontraran. Ese era su proyecto personal. Ya tenían varios bocetos. Papeles sueltos que mostraban diferetes partes del castillo, aunque no estaban conectados y era muy difícil hacer que cuadraran.

Pero lo harían funcionar, sin dudas.

Se colocaron las túnicas y antes de que pudieran decir más, llegaron a Hogsmeade. Un viaje en carroza -en el que Scorpius agradeció por quinta vez en su vida no volver a subirse a uno de esos botes de primer año- y estuvieron en el Gran Comedor, sintiéndose cómo en su segunda casa.

* * *

 ** _¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero, henos aquí 7u7_**

 ** _Antes que nada, ¿ya leyeron 'La vida es un Vals' de KovatePrivalski97? ¿No? ¡Pues léanlo, las cosas pueden ponerse zuckulemtaz! 7u7 También está disponible en Wattpad por si desean dejar sus votos y sus comentarios!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo 7u7_**

 ** _Ahora, respondiendo rw's:_**

 ** _KovatePrivalski97: Oshe, sé que lo sabías 7u7 pero cómo lo sabías exactamente? xD Estos cachorritos pronto se verán en un drama muy feo. Sev se enojaría de estar vivo 7u7 Oie, no hay Septimus pero Scorpius debe ser... Espera, OMG, mira sus nombres son tan... similares xD En fin, sí, son BASTANTE CERCANOS 7u7 ¡Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el rw!_**

 ** _frozini: Lo continuaré pronto, lo prometo xD Lo lamento por el hiatus en mis historias. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

 ** _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_**

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
